fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Super Super Mechagodzilla
Super Super Mechagodzilla is a robot built by the GDF to kill Godzilla that was later taken over by Frieza. Appearance There's a picture right there, do I really need to explain it? Ok, fine..... Super Super Mechagodzilla is nearly identical to the normal Super Mechagodzilla, albeit he now has two Garudas on his back instead of one. It's as ridiculous as it sounds, and is meant to be. History Super Super Godzilla vs Super Super Mechagodzilla Super Super Mechagodzilla was constructed by the GDF in order to kill Godzilla and other Kaiju. It's first field test was against two Rodans. SSMG proved to be extremely powerful, almost killing both of them. Freiza took notice of the robot's power, and had Dillon the Hacker take control of the robot for him. Frieza then killed Dillon after the robot was under his control. Transforming into his new form, Golden Golden Frieza, which isn't even his final form by the way, Fireza and Super Super Mechagodzilla went to go kill Goku and his friends. However, they had recently befriended Godzilla and the two Rodans, who fought along side them. Super Super Mechagodzilla wiped the floor with all of them, until Goku & co, as well as the two Rodans, sacrificed themselves in order to give their energy to Godzilla, transforming him into Super Super Godzilla! With this newfound power, Godzilla managed to defeat both Super Super Mechagodzilla and Golden Golden Frieza. Rejoining the GDF The remains of Super Super Mechagodzilla were later salvaged by the GDF and the robot was rebuilt. SSMG now works to defend humanity from Kaiju, rather than provoking them like before. The robot was also given better anti-virus technology to keep it from being hacked again. But since Dillion the Hacker is dead anyway, they have nothing to worry about. The battle against Square Enix SSMG, along with the other GDF mechs, the Ultra Brothers, and Gamera defended several cities from the forces of Square Enix. Unfortunately, SE was able to claim a base after the long battle. SSMG was greatly damaged and was rendered inoperable for a while, allowing SE to establish their base. Fighting the Trilopods The GDF letter sent SSMG to help fight of the Cryog's army of Trilopods and Matiga. Trumpzilla vs The World SSMG was deployed by the GDF to aid the the Kaiju on Monster Island in killing Trumpzilla. The Invasion of The Dolphins The GDF sent Super Super Mechagodzilla and Mecha T-Rex to help battle the evil dolphins at the request of Dugongus Maximus. Abilities * Same as the normal Super Mechagodzilla, but 10x stronger * GUUUUUUUUUUNS and lots of em' Trivia * Super Super Mechagodzilla is my second parody Mecha, after Mecha Mechagodzilla. * I briefly considered giving him the Super Sayian hair, but thought it would look weird on a robot * SSMG is my second "Super Super" Kaiju, and hopefully not the last. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:GDF Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Super Super Kaiju